Christenvervolgingen
Christenvervolgingen is de systematische en ingrijpende discriminatoire behandeling op grond van het christelijke geloof waardoor deze groep zich ernstig beperkt ziet in de bestaansmogelijkheden. Over het algemeen worden hier de handelingen gericht tegen of ten nadele van christenen ten tijde van het Romeinse Rijk bedoeld. Ook heden ten dage komen christenvervolgingen voor. Naast deze socio-politieke definitie is er ook een teleologische definitie. Dit hangt samen met de verwachting van vervolging die wordt uitgesproken in de Bijbel voor volgelingen van Jezus. Deze definitie wordt daarom wel ruimer genomen door ook mildere vormen als pesterijen als vervolging te beschouwen. Zo wordt wel gesteld dat alle christenen vervolgd worden, of kunnen verwachten vervolgd te worden. (2008): [http://www.religionsfreiheit.net/fileadmin/user_upload/Journal/IJRF_2008-1.pdf#page=67 Towards redefining persecution in International Journal for Religious Freedom (IJRF)], Vol 1:1 2008 Romeinse geschiedenis Volgens een beschrijving van Suetonius in Het leven van Claudius werden in Rome Joden uit de stad verdreven, "onruststokers", vanwege een zekere "Chrèstos". Iets dergelijks wordt beschreven in het Bijbelboek Handelingen (18:2), waar staat dat Claudius "alle" Joden uit Rome had verdreven. Een belangrijker keerpunt lijkt de nasleep van de grote brand van Rome te zijn geweest, in juli 64. De Romeinse historicus Tacitus (ca. 55 - 120) schreef ruim vijftig jaar later over deze gebeurtenis dat keizer Nero een aantal christenen had laten oppakken op verdenking van brandstichting (Ann. 15.38-44)H.W. Singor, Tacitus en de christenvervolging van het jaar 64, in: Lampas 24 (1991) 375-399.. Het verhoor van deze groep leidde tot de arrestatie van een veel grotere groep en tot een nieuwe aanklacht, die door Tacitus wordt omschreven als "haat tegen de mensheid". De gehele groep werd veroordeeld tot de dood door ze voor de dieren te werpen en te laten verscheuren in het Circus of door ze levend te verbranden als fakkels in de tuin van Nero Simon, M. (1952), Les Premier Chrétiens, Que sais-je ?, Presses Universitaires de France. Uit een briefwisselingAncient History Sourcebook: Pliny and Trajan: Correspondence, c. 112 CE van Plinius met keizer Trajanus, rond het jaar 112, blijkt christen-zijn te worden opgevat als een misdrijf waarop de doodstraf staat. Trajanus is echter geen voorstander van actieve vervolging van christenen. Toch worden er in deze periode wel christenen om hun geloof ter dood gebracht, zoals de groep waarover Plinius schrijft en invloedrijke christenen als Ignatius van Antiochië en Simeon van Jeruzalem. Een deel van de historici trekt de authenticiteit van (voornoem)de vermeldingen bij Flavius Josephus, Suetonius, Tacitus en Plinius de Jongere in twijfel, omdat zij menen dat het om latere christelijke interpolaties gaat. Keizer Decius vaardigde in 250, een jaar na zijn aantreden, een edictThe decree of Decius and the religion of empire, J.B. Rives, 1999 uit dat alle inwoners van het rijk een offer aan de goden - en de Romeinse keizer - moest brengen. Uit de beschrijving van dit edict door christelijke auteurs en uit bewaard gebleven getuigschriften, libelli''F.A.J. Hoogendijk, Drie Griekse libelli uit de tijd van keizer Decius, in: K.R. Veenhof (red.), ''Schrijvend Verleden: documenten uit het oude nabije Oosten vertaald en toegelicht, Zutphen: Terra, 1983, p. 211-219., is gereconstrueerd dat het edict ongeveer moet hebben geluid: "...dat allen, zowel mannen, als hun vrouwen, huisgenoten en zelfs zuigelingen, moeten offeren, plengen en werkelijk van het offervlees proeven." Decius wilde hiermee de eenheid van het romeinse volk herstellen, maar bracht de christenen in ernstige gewetensproblemen. Christenen die weigerden het verplichte offer te brengen pleegden daarmee een staatsmisdrijf en liepen het risico gemarteld of ter dood gebracht te worden. Het edict van Decius werd daarmee de opmaat voor de eerste rijksbrede christenvervolging, waarbij - volgens Origines - het slachtofferaantal eerder beperkt bleef. Met Decius' dood, een jaar later, kwam aan deze situatie echter een einde. In 298 onder keizer Diocletianus begon de periode die de 'Grote Vervolging' wordt genoemd en zich uitstrekte over het gehele Romeinse rijk. Eerst werden de christenen ontslagen uit het leger en uit overheidsbetrekkingen. Op 23 februari 303 vaardigde Diocletianus vervolgens een edict uit waarin onder meer stond dat christenen niet meer samen mochten komen en dat hun heilige boeken moesten worden verbrand. In de uitwerking hiervan werden kerken verwoest en kwam een onbekend aantal christenen om het leven. Het Edict van Milaan maakte in 313 tenslotte officieel een einde aan de onwettige status van het christendom en daarmee aan de christenvervolgingen door de Romeinse overheid. Alleen keizer Flavius Claudius Julianus, later "Julianus Apostata" (d.i. de Afvallige) genoemd, deed nog pogingen de klok terug te draaien. Hij kondigde weliswaar algemene godsdienstvrijheid af, maar benadeelde daarbij het christendom en liet christenen uit het leger en het onderwijs ontslaan.Julian, Encyclopedia Brittanica - Policies as emperor Julianus regeerde slechts een drietal jaren en tot bloedige vervolgingen kwam het onder zijn bewind niet. Tegenwoordig Verschillende organisaties zoals Open Doors, Stichting De Ondergrondse Kerk (SDOK), Kerk in Nood, Forum 18, Amnesty International, Human Rights Watch en de US State Department (Amerikaans ministerie van buitenlandse zaken), houden gegevens bij over het gebrek aan godsdienstvrijheid in sommige landen en uitingen van christenvervolging in het bijzonder. Vaak worden christenen in deze landen om dezelfde redenen als in de oudheid vervolgd: de staat die geen godsdienstvrijheid of geloofsverkondiging toelaat of christenen die een dictatoriaal regime niet aanvaarden. Ook kan er sprake zijn van onderdrukking door medeburgers, waartegen de overheid niet kan of wil optreden. Voorbeelden van landen met moderne christenvervolgingen: * Eritrea: Overheid hanteert lijst van toegestane kerkgenootschappen. Leiders en leden van niet daarin opgenomen kerken krijgen te maken met arrestaties, opsluitingen zonder aanklacht, martelingen en repressie door veiligheidstroepen die proberen hen te dwingen hun geloof te verlaten.[http://www.amnesty.nl/in_actie_actie/20308?PHPSESSID=955ad6e5031de65d4a722a22f244b3a0 Eritrea: gearresteerd tijdens de kerkdienst]. Amnesty International, 2007. Volgens Open Doors worden "onwettige" christenen opgesloten in zeecontainers en zijn sommigen doodgemarteld. [http://www.opendoors.nl/htm/nieuws.php?idelement=5484 Eritrea: weer christen in Eritrea doodgemarteld]. Open Doors, 10-09-2007. Volgens de Rooms-katholieke organisatie Rorate worden ook christenen uit toegestane kerken gearresteerd.[http://www.rorate.com/rorate/scripts/nws_art.php?id=25359 Rorate (RKnieuws.nl): Eritrea verplaatst gevangen christenen] * Irak: De positie van christenen in Irak is volgens mensenrechtenorganisaties verslechterd na 2003, het jaar waarin de Irakoorlog plaatsvond.Brief van Amnesty International Nederland aan minister Verdonk, 24 mei 2004. Christenen van de traditionele Iraakse kerken (Assyrische en Chaldeeuws-katholieke Kerk) worden onder druk gezet, soms middels bloedige aanslagen, om uit hun gebieden te vertrekken of zich aan te passen aan islamitische voorschriften. [http://www.usatoday.com/news/world/iraq/2007-03-22-christians-iraq_N.htm Christians, targeted and suffering, flee Iraq]. USA Today, 22-03-2007.[http://www.ikonrtv.nl/kerknieuws/nieuws.asp?oId=9935 Christenen vluchten massaal uit Bagdad]. IKON kerknieuws.nl, 11-11-2006. In oktober 2008 werden er grootschalige campagnes van geweld en dreiging met geweld tegen christenen in de noordelijke provincie Nineveh gemeld, met name in de hoofdstad Mosoel. De gouverneur van Nineveh beschuldigde ’Al-Qaida-elementen’ van de campagnes, die duizenden op de vlucht deden slaan en riep op tot internationaal militair ingrijpen.[http://www.nieuwsblad.be/Article/Detail.aspx?articleid=DMF11102008_056 Iraakse christenen ontvluchten geweld Mosul]. Het Nieuwsblad, 11 oktober 2008. Volgens de US Department of State garandeert de Iraakse grondwet de vrijheid van godsdienst voor alle gelovigen, en beschermt de Iraakse regering de christenminderheid in het land zoveel mogelijk maar worden de christenen beperkt in hun vrijheid om hun geloof uit te oefenen door toedoen van terroristische groeperingen die na de Amerikaanse invasie van Irak actief zijn geworden in het land. [http://www.state.gov/g/drl/rls/irf/2009/127348.htm International Religious Freedom Report 2009 IRAQ]. US Department of State, 26 oktober 2009. * Iran: Er is sprake van vervolging en rechtsongelijkheid, met name ten aanzien van nieuwere kerkgenootschappen, die een protestantse of evangelicale signatuur hebben (Iran kent van oudsher christelijke kerken zoals de Armeens-apostolische Kerk en de Assyrische Kerk). Verscheidene protestantse leiders zijn al dan niet in gevangenschap omgebracht.Rapport Human Rights Watch, 1997. Onder president Mahmoud Ahmedinejad is de situatie voor religieuze minderheden verslechterd. [http://www.amnesty.nl/voor_de_pers_artikel/5652?PHPSESSID=6d9d851350bc9adb80b742d6b1afb3b8 Iran: Nieuwe regering doet niets aan verbetering van slechte mensenrechtensituatie]. Amnesty International, 16-02-2006. *Noord-Korea: Wordt gezien als het land met de meeste christenvervolging.[http://www.frieschdagblad.nl/index.asp?artID=22712 Noord-Korea weer nummer 1 op vervolgingslijst]. Friesch Dagblad, 05-03-2005. Elk teken van beoefening van het christelijk geloof, waaronder het bezit van een Bijbel, kan leiden tot opsluiting in strafkampen, marteling of de doodstraf. Uit China teruggestuurde vluchtelingen die na ondervraging contact met kerken daar blijken te hebben gehad, worden extra wreed behandeld.[http://www.hrnk.org/hiddengulag/part2.html The Hidden Gulag: Exposing North Korea’s Prison Camps: Prisoners’ Testimonies and Satellite Photographs, deel 2]. Rapport U.S. Committee for Human Rights in North Korea.[http://www.nu.nl/news/1245461/20/'Mogelijk_1_miljoen_mensen_in_strafkampen_Noord-Korea'.html '' 'Mogelijk_1_miljoen_mensen_in_strafkampen_Noord-Korea' ]. Nu.nl, 22-09-2007. Zie ook Religie in Noord-Korea. * Saoedi-Arabië: De wahabitische variant van de islam (ook wordt wel gesproken van salafisme[http://www.atheisme.eu/nl/entry/9/interview_met_exterrorist_tawfik_hamid ''Interview met ex-terrorist Tawfik Hamid]. Atheïsme.eu, 10-05-2007.) is staatsgodsdienst. Volgens de website Persecution.org zoekt de religieuze politie (mutawwa’in) naar aanhangers van andere geloven. Dezen worden vervolgens tegengewerkt. Bekeringen tot het christendom zijn levensgevaarlijk. Bijeenkomsten van christenen worden herhaaldelijk beëindigd door de politie, ze worden gearresteerd en publiekelijk gegeseld om hun geloofsbeoefening. Martelingen zijn gemeengoed, aldus Persecution.org.Landinfo Saoedi-Arabië op Persecution.org * Vietnam: Arrestaties van christenen vanwege de uitoefening van hun geloofOntwerpresolutie Europees Parlement over de mensenrechtensituatie in Cambodja, Laos en Vietnam, 23-11-2005., inbeslagname en vernieling van kerkgebouwen. Nieuwe Testament Het Nieuwe Testament beschrijft vanuit een heilshistorisch perspectief dat er vervolging plaatsvond van volgelingen van Jezus (uit wie later het christendom ontstond). Dit doet zij door diverse incidenten te vermelden, zonder precies een tijdsverloop en omvang te specificeren. Het Nieuwe Testament bevat ook beschrijvingen van de prediking van Jezus, waarin een levensbeschouwelijk perspectief wordt gegeven op vervolgingen. Prediking en optreden van Jezus In de prediking van Jezus, zoals die in de vier evangeliën wordt vermeld, komt diverse malen naar voren dat het navolgen van Jezus conflicten en vervolgingen met zich mee zal brengen, vanwege het verbreken van de banden met de wereld. In de zaligsprekingen wordt degenen die vervolgd worden omwille van de gerechtigheid het koninkrijk der hemelen beloofdMatteüs 5. Bij de uitzending van de twaalf discipelen spreekt Jezus ervan dat zijn volgelingen voor het gerecht zullen worden gesleept en uit de synagoge zullen worden geworpen. Hij zou niet gekomen zijn om vrede te brengen maar verdeeldheid, zodat huisgenoten elkaars vijanden zullen wordenMatteüs 10, zie ook Markus 13. Johannes vermeldt een betoog van Jezus tot de discipelen, kort voor de kruisiging. Omdat Jezus gehaat werd, zouden ook zijn volgelingen gehaat worden. In de wereld zullen ze verdrukking hebbenJohannes 15 en 16. Handelingen In het boek Handelingen van de Apostelenzie het boek Handelingen op Biblija.net beschrijft Lukas dat ook sommige volgelingen van Jezus te maken kregen met vervolgingen. Hij vermeldt dat het Sanhedrin de apostelen Petrus en Johannes verbiedt over Jezus te sprekenHandelingen 4. Ook beschrijft hij de steniging van de diaken Stefanus en dat daarna vervolging ontstaat van de gemeente van volgelingen van Jezus, die in Jeruzalem gevormd wasHandelingen 6-8. Van Saul, die na zijn bekering bekend zou worden als de apostel Paulus, wordt vermeld dat hij aan deze vervolging deelnam. Daar maakt hij later ook in zijn eigen geschriften melding vanzie bijvoorbeeld Galaten 1:13. De vervolgingen in Jeruzalem leidden ertoe dat bijna alle gelovigen de stad verlieten en zich elders vestigden, deels in Judea en Samaria, deels daarbuitenHurtado, Larray W., Lord Jesus Christ: devotion to Jesus in earliest Christianity, ISBN 978-0-8028-6070-5, p. 211. Jakobus (de broer van Johannes) werd volgens Lukas 'met het zwaard' gedood door Herodes Agrippa I Handelingen 12. Externe link * Jaarboek religie Amnesty International, 2007 }} Categorie:Kerkgeschiedenis ar:اضطهاد المسيحيين cs:Pronásledování křesťanů da:Kristenforfølgelse de:Christenverfolgung en:Persecution of Christians es:Persecución a los cristianos fi:Kristittyjen vainot fr:Persécutions des chrétiens id:Penganiayaan terhadap orang Kristen it:Persecuzione dei cristiani pt:Perseguição aos cristãos simple:Persecution of Christians te:క్రైస్తవులపై అకృత్యాలు